Shaman of Konoha
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: Ever since he was young Naruto was trained by his Grandmother to be a shaman. He dedicated himself to becoming a shinobi as well. Is the world ready for him? Inspired by Auto-nin's Living Dead Ninja and I have his permission. T for now, but maybe M later.


The Shaman of Konoha

Index:

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_Written words, time skips, flashback beginning/ending_

**Jutsu/techniques etc.**

"**Angry/demon/summons speaking**

'_**Demon/summons thinking**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or Naruto. They belong to their respectful owners.

**BREAK**

Wandering souls of the dead…

Spirits of the earth and sky…

The gods of ancient times…

There are those who commune with them freely…

And evoke powers beyond any human…

Even the ninja of the elemental nations tremble before their might…

They are called…

Shamans.

**BREAK**

Chapter 1: The Shaman Appears!

It was late one evening when a girl was rushing home. She was a simple girl with the dream of marrying the local heartthrob. Her outfit consisted of black biker shorts with a red dress with a white hollow circle in the middle. Her long, cherry pink hair flowed as her emerald eyes stayed focus on her goal.

"Crap, I stayed later then I should have studying up! I'll miss my show at this rate!" She said as she spied a single gate leading to another area. The sign on the side said _Funbari Hill cemetery_.

'_I got it, I can cut through here and make it home before mom gets mad.'_ The girl thought to herself. She continued through the cemetery until,

"Hey Sakura-chan, what's your hurry?" She stopped when she heard the familiar voice and saw two figures. Both figures had blonde hair and blue eyes, but one was a boy in a large orange jacket with a red whirlpool mark on his back and orange pants. The other was a girl with a lighter tint of blonde that made her hair look more silver or platinum blonde, and her eyes were more of an opal in color when compared to the boys sapphire blue, and her outfit was a purple top and skirt.

'_What's Ino-buta doing with Naruto?' _Sakura pondered to herself before checking her watch.

"Oh, I don't have time for this." She said more to herself before started off towards her home once more.

"Geez forehead, what's the rush?" Ino asked causing Sakura to take another look at the two blondes.

"Don't you want to stargaze with us Sakura-chan? Funbari hill is the best place to stargaze." Naruto said then turning his gaze to Sakura.

"Look Naru-baka and Ino-buta, I don't have time to stargaze with the two of you." Sakura shot back. She really wanted to get home and she didn't' get what was the two's obsession with looking at stars.

"It's not just the two of us forehead." Ino said getting a 'are you crazy' look from Sakura.

"When said us, I meant _all_ of us." Naruto said and as soon as he finished hundreds of ghosts appeared as of nowhere. Animals, civilians, shinobi, and even a samurai were present in the show of ghosts.

"A lot of these guys are just a lazy bums who can't get to heaven." Ino said as some of the young ghostly women and little girl ghosts gathered around her.

"But, their still great guys and girls to hang around with." Naruto said as he put his arms around the necks of two that looked like fighters. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. The next word out of her mouth was.

"GHOOOSTSS!" And she was off faster then a rabbit in heat.

"If only she could go that fast doing laps." Ino said as a couple of fox ears now adorned her head, a tail from the tailbone of her back, and three wisker marks on each cheek.

"I still thinks she's cute, for a pureblooded human." Naruto said as two fox ears also adorned his head, and a foxtail sprouted from his back as well.

**GHOST, FOX, GHOST**

The next day went on as usual, but Sakura kept a suspicious eye on Ino. She even mentioned her encounter with Ino, Naruto, and the ghosts in the cemetery.

"Yeah right ugly, ghosts don't exist." Said a girl with long purple hair named Ami, she hated Sakura with a passion and pursued a single boy named Uchiha Sasuke.

"But it's true, I saw Ino-buta with Naruto in the cemetery stargazing with ghosts."

"I will neither deny nor confirm any and all accusations." Ino replied to Sakura's remark.

"ALRIGHT NOW GET IN YOUR SEATS" yelled a man with typical chuunin shinobi clothes, brown hair done in a ponytail, brown eyes with a scar across his nose. The day went one as if everything was normal. Even the usual Sakura and Ino duel to sit next to Sasuke during luch, but Sakura still wondered what was between her and Naruto.

**FOX, FLAME, WHIRLPOOL**

Sakura started stalking Naruto as soon as school let out. Oddly enough she memorized the blondes schedule and today was Thursday, which meant no pranks. She followed him around as he listened to the birds chirp and crossed a bridge over a river that had a land bank on one side.

'_Geez, is this what he does every Thursday? I must've been imagining things last night.' _She thought to herself as Ino came up beside him and started staring out as well after some 'more than friendly' greetings. That immediately got Sakura's attention once more. She didn't know Ino had a similar routine.

"Communing with nature is fun/relaxing." Naruto and Ino said together and that made Sakura face fault.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU BAKAS!" She practically screamed then suddenly looked sheepish as the two blondes looked at her. Yelling had completely destroyed the fact that she was shadowing them.

"Hey forehead, what are you doing there." Ino asked innocently enough. She had actually missed her friendship with the pinkette, but had to keep her façade. The three took seats by the riverbank and Sakura decided to ask.

"What were you doing with Naruto last night?"

"Oh, I think it's more about what you saw last night. It's the biggest secret we have between us. Even Shika and Chouji don't know about it." Ino replied and shot a playful glance at Naruto.

"Ino and I are shamans. It's our most treasured secret for we are those that bind this world and the next." Naruto finished up with a foxy grin. He Ino and Sakura decided it was late enough to go home.

'_What's a shaman, and he did he mean by "this world and the next"?'_ Sakura wondered as she walked home.

**BOOK, GHOST, FOX**

Sakura was looking through an old dictionary she had.

"Ugh, why is looking for a single world so hard!" Sakura said as she threw down the dictionary, which ironically enough, fell to the word she was looking for.

"Aha, found it!" She said as she started reading the entry.

_Shaman n. in animistic religions refers to a person who communicates (or is possessed by) gods, spirits, and the souls of the dead using magic to cure illness, foretell the future, and influence events. Entering a special trance to borrow these spirits power, shamans act as medicine men, guides, or mediums forming links with the spiritual world. In ancient times shamans were at the heart of society and still are in some cultures today._

'_So, they're just a bunch of con-artists who mess with spirits?'_ Sakura thought as she closed the book.

"I can't say 'ghosts don't exist' if I say them myself." She said to herself.

'_They must be so lucky, never needing to study, just stare at rivers and stars.'_ Sakura thought scornfully. She did study hard just to get the top grades and now she finds out that the class dobe and her former best friend don't even need to study. She then got softer as she looked to the stars and said silently to herself

"I wish I could do that."

**BLOSSOM, FOX, PIG**

The next few days passed and Sakura had changed. It wasn't that she physically changed, but she stopped saying "Sasuke this, or Sasuke that". Instead of doting on the 'last Uchiha' or putting her nose in the book she simply stared out wistfully, almost longingly towards the sky. This had become the norm for the next few days before the exams. News also traveled that some punks were hanging around the Funbari Hill. Naturally Sakura heard a bunch of people saying that the 'demon brat' Naruto had gotten a bunch of thugs together and were now disrespecting the dead. That didn't sound right to Sakura as she knew that Ino and Naruto had a great deal of respect for the dead. She even saw them putting a vase of flowers as an offering to a girl that died during the kyuubi attack, and she thanked them. She only found it odd that the kid called them 'nice foxies'. It just seemed wrong to start blaming someone that was known for pulling pranks as a disrespectful punk. She had to get to the bottom of this.

**FANG, KUNAI, SWORD**

Sakura silently made her way through the cemetery. She was on a mission to prove Naruto's innocence in the manner of the grave defiling. She then spotted a bunch of thugs. The leader wore cheap 70's disco clothes with some of his chest exposed and a pompadour.

'_Who uses that hair style anymore?'_ Sakura thought as she got out her camera and started filming.

"This place is great." One of the punks said.

"Yeah, it's not that far from the Quick-E-Mart and the neighbors don't complain." Said another.

"True but I've heard that some kids sneak in here." Another said.

"Is this true? Some punks have been coming into _our_ happy place?" the leader said pushing a particular gravestone.

"My friends, we have searched all over Konohagakure no Sato to find our happy place, and now I hear that some punks have been trespassing?" The leader said putting a foot on the gravestone with a wooden sword in his hand. One of the men, a particularly large guy that could have passed for an Akimichi was starting to quake in fear.

"B-B-Boss, that particular gravestone has a curse on it. A really long time ago a samurai defied his lord and slaughtered a bunched a people. In order to appease his vengeful spirit the people put that grave marker there." Said the guy with fear in his voice.

"Yeah, I know that story. That's the story of Amidamaru 'the fiend' isn't it?" One of the thugs replied, only for the boss of the group to look down on the stone.

"Feh, Konoha alredy has a housing shortage thanks to the kyuubi attack. We have no need to cater to the disembodied." He said as he swung the bokuto and smashed the gravestone. Everyone, even Sakura, was amazed at the fact.

"WOAH, BOSS SMASHED THE GRAVESTONE WITH A WOODEN SWORD!" Said one of the thugs.

'_Wow, he has to be strong to that.'_ Sakura thought putting the camera away. She took a step to the left and touched the can. It started to clang a little catching the attention of everyone.

'_Crap, I almost got away.'_ She thought as everyone saw her. She was close enough that she could spy without getting caught, if one didn't look closely enough.

"Er, hi, I was just on my way home from cram school, and the cemetery turns out to be a great shortcut." Sakura laughed nervously as she started inching away.

"So, you're one of the punks that has been defiling our happy place." The boss in the disco suit said staring at her in a way that made her feel uncomfortable.

"You can't just leave after defiling the sanctity of our happy place. I don't like hurting pretty girls such as yourself, so you become my girl and stay in the happy place with us." The guy said to Sakura. She immediately crossed her arms in an x shape and got an annoyed look in her eyes and said,

"No way am I dating an old weirdo like you. Who even wears disco clothes and has their hair in a pompadour? Do you think your Elvis or something?" She said and everyone around her flinched.

"What did you say about my Pomp?" The guy asked in a low but angry manner. Immediately she wished she just used her ninja training to escape, but suddenly.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing to Sakura-chan?" A familiar voice was heard and she thanked whatever kami was looking out for her as she saw two familiar blondes.

"Who are you punk, and who is the pretty young lady next to you?" The Elvis impersonator asked.

"I'm Uzumaki Asakura Naruto, and I know about you Bokuto no Ryu. I've been hearing in my neck of the woods that you've been causing some trouble and your neighbors in the afterlife are complaining." Naruto said leering at the guy like a predator fixating on his prey.

"First off, can any of you punks tell me what that is?" Naruto said as he pointed to a fallen vase of flowers.

"It's an offering to the dead?" Answered one of the guys.

"Correct stupid, and can you tell me what that is?" Naruto asked once again this time pointing to the destroyed gravestone.

"So I destroyed a headstone, what's the big deal?" Asked Ryu eyeing the kid for a point. Then suddenly, a samurai ghost with silver blue hair and brown eyes appeared behind Naruto. Of course, the only ones who could see it where Ino, Sakura, and Naruto, but that's beside the point.

"You've shamed a samurai's honor and he really doesn't like that your blatant disrespect, isn't that right, Amidamaru?" Naruto said talking to the ghost behind him.

"I thank you for the chance to avenge the honor of the child and myself, Naruto-dono." The ghost samurai said. Unfortunately, Ryu had enough of the ghost and spirit talk.

"Apache, Space Shot, take down that punk." He told two of his cohorts who look almost like identical twins. Amidamaru then turned into a hitodama in Naruto's hand.

"Integrate, Amidamaru." Naruto said pushing the spirit ball form of Amidamaru into his body, and then quickly knocked the two guys out with a wooden grave marker that he had grabbed.

"WAH! THAT GUY JUST TOOK OUT APACHE AND S.S WITH A WOODEN GRAVE MARKER!" The gang had said as Ryu looked at him.

'_His act's changed entirely, and the way he's holding that. He's no amateur.'_ Ryu thought as he slightly trembled at they way his buddies were swatted like flies.

"Come and test your might, or are you afraid to face a man?" Amidamaru spoke using Naruto's mouth. Ryu suddenly rushed forward only for Naruto to duck under and thrust the blade like grave marker upwards. While it didn't touch Ryu's body it did cut of the pompadour and scared Ryu half to death.

"I will not kill you for there is enough scum in the afterlife." Amida/Naru said as he fell down.

"He said Uzumaki? THAT'S THE DEMON FOX EVERYONE'S TALKING ABOUT RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Said the large guy as they picked up their boss Bokuto no Ryu and ran off. Amidamaru's soul exited Naruto's body and all the ghosts started cheering. The ghostly women started chatting to themselves on how handsome and strong Amidamaru was with the shaman.

'_Doesn't integrate mean to take two halves and make a whole? I guess being a link means allowing ghosts to possess you so you can gain their powers, and what did he mean by demon fox?'_ Sakura thought to herself. She was suddenly tapped by Ino.

"I think you should go home. Naruto and I will clean up here and make the cemetery more livable for the ghosts." Ino said to the girl that started to reaccept her friendship. She then saw Naruto take a few leaves and pebbles and added an energy that felt similar to chakra and yet wasn't. Afterwards she saw a group of little sphere shaped creatures with little arms and legs.

"Alright guys, let's get to work cleaning this place up." Naruto said as the little beings of energy started picking up soda cans and other rubbish.

"Go home and sleep Sakura-chan, I'll tell you more about these guys later." Naruto told her. As Sakura left she overheard Naruto griping.

"What's so bad about kitsune? Yako's I can understand, but I've been zenko all my life." She still didn't understand his griping, but she still dreamed about what kind of adventures wait for her in the realm of spirits.

**BREAK**

Alright everyone this is the first chapter of my newest brain child, but I give my props to Auto-nin for giving permission and helping to inspire this idea. I hope you all read and review and leave positive or constructive remarks. It's just painful to have people tell you you suck and they make the same mistakes as well, or use the review corner just to rant why they hate a character. If you don't like any implications of characters being together then don't review and never read the story. Sorry about the rant. Peace.


End file.
